


Where'd My Cookies Go?

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Patton, Angst, Food mentions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: After a rough day, Patton just wants to eat some cookies and be alone, but he finds that he's only able to do the latter...





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr for Patton being mean or angry, and I wrote this.

It had been a rough day, they’d just finished filming a video, and Patton was talked over the entire time, his ideas constantly shot down. He just needed to get some rest away from everyone, but first, he needed a cookie-. No. _two_ cookies. However many cookies, he needed some.

He walked into the kitchen only to find Roman, Logan, and Anxiety arguing over… something relating to growing up, Patton didn’t care what, he just wanted his cookies and alone time. He walked past them towards the cookie jar, reaching his hand in, but finding nothing. They were all gone?! He baked them just the night before! 

“Where’d my cookies go?” he asked in an unusual, not-so-cheery voice, turning around towards the arguing mob.

The others paid no attention to him, continuing their dispute.

“Where’d my cookies go?” Patton tried again, a little louder this time, once again, he was ignored.

“HEY!” he finally shouted, grabbing their attention.

They all jumped at his outburst.

“Yes, Patton? What’s wrong?” Roman asked.

“Where’d my cookies go?” Patton asked through gritted teeth, trying to contain his anger.

“We... ate them, they were very good, Patton, thank you,” Logan replied, trying to lighten the situation. 

“You ate all of them?!” Patton growled.

 "Um… Yeah? You made them for everyone, right?” Anxiety asked.

 Patton curled his fists, “Yes, I did, but I stayed up late baking them and went to bed as they cooled off, so I never got to have any, and it’s been a really rough day and I just needed some cookies!” Patton began to speed up and grow in volume as he spoke.

 “W-we’re sorry, Patton…” Roman began, “Why was your day rough?”

 Patton gave him an incredulous look, “Because of you three!”

 They visibly flinched at this, “U-us…?” Anxiety whispered.

 “Yes! You all were talking over me the _entire video!_ And even though we 'settled' the whole 'growing up debate', you're _still_ arguing over it!”

 “Patton, we’re so-” Logan was cut off.

 “You’re all acting like a bunch of children! _You all_ need to grow up before Thomas can!” With a huff, he stormed off to his room, tears threatening his eyes.


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Logan, and Anxiety know what they have to do to make it up to Patton for eating all his cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people requested that I write a fluffy ending to the angst, so I wrote this! I hope you enjoy!

After Patton stormed out of the room, the three stared at the doorway, all of them flinching as they heard Patton’s bedroom door slam.

They looked at each other, their faces filled with sorrow at seeing Patton so upset.

Roman’s shoulders had slouched, but he stood up tall and declared, “I think we all know what we must do.”

Logan and Anxiety both nodded in response, and got to work.

* * *

After about an hour or so of sobbing into his pillow, there was a gentle knock at Patton’s door.

“What?!” Patton called, not moving from his position.

“Patton, it’s us,” Anxiety’s voice came from outside.

“We’ve come to apologize,” Roman added.

“We’d like to come in, if that’s okay?” Logan asked, cautiously.

Patton let out a small huff before snapping his fingers and unlocking his bedroom door, “Come in,” he grumbled.

Light poured into the room as the other three stepped in. A familiar smell made Patton look up from his pillow and look towards the others.  Logan was standing between Anxiety and Roman, holding a tray of freshly baked cookies.

“We wanted to make up for eating all your cookies earlier, so we made you these!” Roman half smiled, gesturing towards the tray in Logan’s hands.

The tears formed in Patton’s eyes, both of joy at the thoughtful act of his friends and of regret from snapping at them earlier. He sniffed, opening his arms and whispering, “Come over here.”

They walked did so, and Patton pulled them all close for a hug as he sobbed, “I’m so sorry for yelling at you earlier, you didn’t deserve that, I...” his voice trailed off as he cried.

They all returned the hug, Logan setting the warm tray of cookies on an empty table nearby.

“It’s okay, Patton, we shouldn’t’ve talked over you and shot down your ideas in the video," Logan reassured.

 Patton hugged them tighter, sobbing, “I love you all so much!”

Anxiety smiled a little, “We love you too, Pat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really angsty, but I could write a fluffy ending/part 2 if anyone's interested!


End file.
